Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes
by Sumie
Summary: (skxsj)Kaiba is forbidden to talk to Shizuka,so how do they end up to together!PLZ R&R (chapters so far:7)UG, I FIXED CHAPTER 7, AGAIN! PLZ READ IT AGAIN IF YOU READ IT WHEN IT WAS MESSED UP! (there r new parts in it)
1. Default Chapter

Sumie:helo! My name is Sumie and I like Kaiba..^^....ok...spacemen....ramen....cows....cheese*zones out* time 2 start the story!! Note:I will switch 2 1st person after the intro.^^;  
  
Introduction  
  
5:30am Alarm Clock:*BRING BRING*  
  
Kaiba: unggg..let me sleep more, stupid clock*hits snooze button*..agung..*snnnzzzgh*  
  
Alarm Clock:*....*  
  
Kaiba:*breathing*  
  
Alarm Clock:*..*  
  
::||in Mokuba's room||:: Note: Mokuba's always up at this hour to make sure big brother doesn't stay in bed too late.(nyehehehe ^___^)  
  
Mokuba: hhhhhhmmm.Nii-sama isn't up yet.he must've hitten the snooze button again, lazy bum.*walks down hall 2 Seto's room, puts ear up to the door* Geez-he's breathing so loud I can hear him through the door!! * walks into Seto's room, he's still faaaaaast asleep *  
  
Seto:* snngzzh *  
  
Mokuba:* creeps over to the side of Seto's bed, neals down beside him, leans over him and..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NII-SAMA WAKE UUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:*sits up quickly, eyes wide* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Mokuba:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Seto:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:*rubbing temples* GEEZ, MOKUBA, YOU DON'T HAFTA SCREAM IN MY EAR, DAMMIT!!  
  
Mokuba: well u woulda never woken up!! Now can you pleeeeeease make me breakfast?? * sweet smile *  
  
Seto: fine, wadda you want?? * still rubbing temples * just get me and Asprin, will ya??  
  
Mokuba: ok! I'll have Captian Crunch, please! What are your gunna have? ^_^  
  
Seto: Mizou shiru to gohan.uh-I mean soup and rice.can you make that for your poor, tired older brother while he's taking a shower..PLEASE??  
  
Mokuba:uuuuhhh..ok..* leaves room *  
  
**Chapter 1 Life Sucks  
  
Kaiba  
  
'Geez, Mokuba can be a pain in the cheeks sometimes...I hope he hurrys up with that Asprine, my heads pounding...'  
  
I heard him knock on the door."Come in!" Mokuba opened the door and handed me 2 pills and a glass of water, "Thanks." I swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. "Never mind about the breakfast, I can make it my self, But you could get some water boiling for me while I take a shower."  
  
Mokuba looked at me in a strange way and said, "What about my Cereal?!"  
"Fine, I'll make you pancakes, if it'll make you happy..." "Yay! Pancakes! Can you make blueberry??"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Oh, geez, why the hell did I say I'd make pancakes?! I had to be in the office for an appointment at 6:00 and then at school by 8:30!!.sometimes I thinks I'm a little too soft with Mokuba..-_-;;  
So I went down stairs and mixed up the batter while Mokuba was boiling my water, and whent down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. I undressed and turned on the water, got in and let the water hit me."YEEEEEOWCH!!! FUCK, THAT'S COLD!!!!!" oh, great, I forgot to turn on the water heater last night.damn.what a great way to start my day..e.e;;  
  
I grumbled to my self the hole walk to Kaiba Corp. It was raining and I didn't have a umbrella, I wasn't old enough for a drivers licence(you hafta be 18 in Japan to get a driver's license), and there are no bus stops going down town were I lived. Too bad I fired all the servants after my step-dad died...oooooh shit what a lousy morning.  
When I FINALLY got to the Kaiba Corparation building, I went in side to check in with the sectary, and of course, I was soaked. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba, and how are you this morning?" the sectary asked, with her cheesy smile and stupid, cheese filled voice."Very wet" I replied, and she laughed with a high, stupid, cheesy laugh that made me wanna punch her face in, then * I * would laugh.haha!  
I walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button, a few minutes later the door opened and it was PACKED shit full or homos trying to get somewere..'shit,' I thought, 'I'm taking the stairs!' and of course, all the homo's were mad at me for wasting their homosexual time to do stuff that homos do.well, screw them..T_T so I walked up to the 26 floor, by stairs, ug. Then when I finally get to my office I see the most unlikely person waiting for me...  
  
Who's waiting for kaiba?! WHO WHO WHO?! Find out in the next exiting epasode of BLUE EYES, BROWN EYES!!!!!!! * music theme *  
  
I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:the Warning

Sumie: helo again!! Seto had a sucky morning, didn't he? u.u; poor him....uuuuuuhhhhh...what do I do noooow???? Yami Yugi: write more story, u stupid!!! I wanna find out who made that appointment with kaiba!!! Sumie: WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM???!!! Yami Yugi: just write!! Sumie: fine Oh, yeah.I'm switching who tells the story every chapter..so..yeah... I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!  
  
**Chapter 2 The Warning  
  
K.Jonouchi/J.Wheeler 6:01 am Kaiba's office  
  
Kaiba walked in to his office looking all pissed and stuff, I don't know why, but he just looked pissed.o_o  
"Whadda you want, you dog?" he said to me..man, is that any way to great a guest?! Jeez...:p so I said,"I made an appointment with you, you sleez!! I wanted to tell you something, so listen up!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!! Every boy has been going after her since she moved here.so KEEP YOUR SLIMEY PAWS OFF HER!!!" Well, I think what I said made Kaiba really mad..because he looked like he wanted to chop off my head with a letter opener and he started making gurgling noises in his throat.0.o; I always knew he was crazy! "Is that the only reason you made this appointment???!!!" he said through gritted teeth. "Well..yeah, so I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye!!" Then, suddenly, Kaiba looked at me in this really evil way and said, "No, wait, Jonouchi, I have a better way you can leave.." so, he had security throw me out.what a jerk...B-(  
  
8:24am  
  
I'm walking to school with Shizuka(Serenity), and I see Kaiba across the street. "Hey, Shizuka, see that guy on the other side of the road? Stay away from him, hes a real jerk, I went to his work today and he had security throw me out!!"  
  
"Oh, you mean Mr. Seto? He did seem nice.but that's terrible! Security? Ok, Oni-chan, I wont talk to him."  
  
ARG! I hate it when she calls me oni-chan! ..why can't she call me nii- sama, like Mokuba, or just onisan??!! Well.whatever.  
  
I got to school, walked into the class room and went over to talk to Yugi. "Hey! How ya doin', Yug?" "Fine, thanks! Hey, have you heard that we have a sub today? I'm told she's mean." "GOOD MOOOORNING CLASS!" and the unknown sub walked in.  
  
WEEEEEEEELL???? HOWED YOU LIKE IT????!!!!! Sorry about the line things...I don't know how to get rid of them...;; PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!^o^ 


	3. the evil sub

Sumie: Hi!! For some reason when I send in my documents the typing gets all screwed up, I mean, whenever I push 'enter' it doesn't show it when I send it in.and those lines things I was talking about...they didn't show up when I sent it in..o.o; oh, well.I hope it doesn't happen when I send this in...-_-;  
  
Yami Yugi: JUST WRITE, DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Sumie: yikes.fine, ok..0.o;  
  
ARG I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! AND I DO NOT OWN YUGIOOOOH!!!  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
The evil sub  
  
Kaiba  
  
8:30am  
  
ARG! I hate Jonouchi!!!! He made me get up an hour and a half earlier just to tell me to 'keep my hands off his sister.' who I didn't even like, I hardly knew what she looked like!..I'm too busy for a girlfriend, anyway.  
  
I stomped into class late, slammed my stuff onto my desk and sat down noisily. I looked up at the teacher and was about to say, 'sorry, I'm late...' but the person I saw was defenetly NOT our regular first hour teacher.it was this short, fat old woman,( or man, I couldn't tell, really, but it had tits, so, yeah.) with about 80 chins...  
  
"Who are you?" she said in a dry tone."and why are you late?  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, and I'm late because my computer got jammed at work and I had to fix it." I trailed off, this 'woman' was looking at me like I had broccoli in my ears.0.o;;  
  
"I don't care if your stupid computer jammed. I just want you to be here on time!!" and she hit me on the head with a THICK METAL ruler!! Yeowch! Jonouchi sniggered and pointed at me, I gave in a death glare and he turned the other way.  
  
"Now take the amount of time you missed of class, times it by 20, what's the answer?"  
  
I thought for a second.  
  
"300?"  
  
"Good job, now that's how many minutes you'll be spending in detention." She smiled  
  
That old hag.I wanted to STRANGLE her!!! FIVE HOURS in detention for just being 15 minutes late??!!! That's a joke! I have a job! I have to take care of Mokuba! What the hell am I going to do?!! Oh, crap, this sucks....;  
  
I put my name on the sign in sheet and plopped myself down in a seat 2 seats from Jonouchi and Honda.they kept making faces at me, I ignored them.- _-;  
  
I sat there doodling for about a half an hour.I had nothing better to do..about 3:30, (an hour into detention) some new students came in for detention, all of them were from my class..except for one girl, I thought I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember where I'd seen her before...but she was extremely pretty...  
  
How'd you like it?? ^_^ I wasn't originally going to have this chapter from Kaiba's point of view, I was going t do Yugi.but that turned out to be EXTREMELY boring.:p WHOOO IS THIS GIRL THAT KAIBA LIKES???!!! FIND OUT LATER!! The next I update..-.-;; THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!!! ^o^ Please give me more!^^  
  
=Sumie= 


	4. chapter 4

Sumie: heeeeelooooooo-sorry I havn't been updating these past few days..^.^;; school work is evil.....;; I know what's gunna happen.but don't know how 2 put it!!!! WAAAAAAHHH!!!!! I should've made this chapter w/ the last chapter!!! (_ _") ARG  
  
Yami Yugi: STOP WHINNING AND TYPE!!!  
  
Sumie: ** sniff ** f-fiiine..T.T  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Shizuka  
  
3:30pm  
  
I walked into detention and sat down next to oni-chan, he smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I was kind-of mad at him for getting me into detention like this.we'ld been talking in the halls between classes and this woman put us into detention for 2 minutes every word we had spoken in the halls.which is about 2 hours..-_-; (Sumie: can u guess who the woman iiis???^____^) Mother is going to be furious! Mabye she won't let me see oni-chan anymore!!! I don't think I could go on living if that ever happened!!  
  
I looked at the other students in the room.at the front desk was the woman who put us in detention, looking through her notes, I saw Kimichii Cheuiki, a girl from my class, Chie Yuii, from Mr. Takaneko's class, Sakura, Rusu, Goromasho, Musumi aaaaand.Kaiba??!! What's he doing in detention?! Oni-chan told me that he was one of those perfect students that sit quietly and do their work.I wonder why he'ld be in detention..  
I caught oni-chan's attention and pointed at kaiba and made a confused face, oni-chan made a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders.that made the teacher look up and we quickly returned to whatever we were doing.  
  
My gaze slowly fixed on Kaiba, his longish brown hair was covering his face up as he scribbled in his note book.as I looked closer I could see he was drawing a picture of a packman creature with glasses eating some little stick figure in a school uniform.I laughed in my head.I continued watching him for the remainder of my detention. I guess he wasn't so bad after all.maybe I'd try to make conversation sometime, against oni-chan's wishes, though ^^; I'd get his permission first.  
  
I walked down the empty halls of the school to my shoe locker.detention was over and I needed to get home before mother calls the police out of worrie.@.@;  
I gathered all my things and headed out the door. It was a windy day, the sky was cloudy, but the sun showed brightly. I walked down the road with a smile on my face.:) I said hello to every one I saw on the way home, everyone responded with a cheerful reply, but when I got home.my greeting was not as nice.  
  
"Were on earth have you been???" mother shouted at me.I knew she would be angry.  
  
I lied.sooooort of."I-I was with oni-chan and his friends."  
  
"Haven't I told you not to socialize with those kind of people!"  
  
"What do you mean 'those kind of people?!'"  
  
"Your brother is a juvenile delinquent, his friends must d drugs or something like that.I don't want you getting into those kind of things!!"  
  
"THEY'RE NOT THOSE KIND OF PEOP-"  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" mother looked at me like she wanted to strangle me...I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me.I started to cry..why does she always have to be like this?.....  
  
~*  
  
HOWED U LIKE IT???!!! Sorry..it's kind of a boring chapter..^^; like I said, I should've done it from Kaiba's point of view.-.-;  
I'm going to have to make the next few chapters kinda sirios..but most of them will be from Kaiba's view so they'll have their laughs! ^.^  
THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS! One person even put me on their fav. List! ^.^ yay! Thank u!  
  
GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! XD (please?^^) =Sumie= 


	5. beaten part 1

Sumie:hiiiiiii! Twakies 4 the 11 reviews!!!!! ^o^ I'm in a good mood, meh friend's coming over! ...^_^  
  
Yami Yugi: Like we care...e.e  
  
Sumie: SUT UP 4 ONCE, WILL YA?!  
  
Yami Yugi: * cowers in fear*  
  
Sumie: again..I have writer's block..-_-;; I hate it when that happens!! I usually have brain basts after I go to bed and the I forget them..u.u; arg me maity..:p my mind is cruel...now to write....  
  
**Chapter 5  
  
Beaten Part 1  
  
Kaiba  
  
6:53pm  
  
detention had FINALLY ended...I was walking home. The sun was setting and it was starting t get chilly. Hardly any one was on the streets. I hope Mokuba didn't burn down the house...u.u;  
I walked past an ally and spotted a gang of drunk middle school kids...great  
  
There were 10 of them, they seemed t be looking in my derection.."Heeeey, shexy." WHAT THE FUCK?!!?!??!!!  
  
"Why don't you come play with ush?" One of the drunk kids stood up and started to walk towards me...HOLY SHIT! He walked passed me...huh? I turned around and saw that he had been talking to a girl about my age, with long black hair and brown eyes..she looked horrified. I sighed..Thank God he wasn't talking to me...but maybe I should keep an eye on this situation just in case they try to do something terrible to this girl. So I started to walk again, about 2 building away I hid in an alley. I peered around the corner to see those drunk kids trying to rip off the girl's skirt! I blushed.maybe this wasn't such a good idea..but I SHOULD help! I ran back to the alley and looked at them..the girl looked at me, but the others didn't seem to notice. -.-;  
  
"HEY! Hands off her, fuckers!" I shouted at them.they FINALLY noticed me and walked over. One of them held the girls hands behind her back to keep her from getting away. The bastards..  
  
"You wanna pich a fight with ush?!" ooh.these guys were dead drunk! 0.o;  
  
I raised an eyebrow, I think I'll mess with their brains a bit. "Mmmmmabye.."  
  
For some strange reason, that word or I said the word made this dude super pissed."YOU BETTER NOT MESH WISH USH, SHMART ALECH!!!"  
  
"Mess with you? What ever do you mean?" I said in a sweet, mocking voice.  
  
I still don't know why he got so ticked about that sentence..buuuut...  
  
"WHY YOU ASH HOLE!!!" He lunged forward, trying to punch me, but I said TRYING, right? He missed, and I was right in front of him..0.o;; Missing me made him stumble, so I punched him hard on the top of the head. He fell on the pavement, hopefully unconscious.  
  
Well, the other punks got really pissed because I had beaten one of their friends, of course.  
  
"OK, fucher, thatsh it!! We're gunna turn you inchu slush right here and now!!"  
  
"OK, come and get me!" I braised myself with a fighting stance. This wouldn't be too hard, they were drunk!  
  
They all lunged at me, even the dude that was holding the girl hostage. I saw her run to the other side of the street, but she still watched us..  
I hit one of the guys in the stomach with my elbow, then kicked another guy in the balls. Easy as piiiiie! Then I punched a guy in the nose, and was just about to throw another punch when I felt some one hit me hard in the back with a chair. I stumbled.then I felt a blow on my head and heard glass shatter...someone had broken a beer bottle over my head.  
  
Everything started to get blurry..  
I felt the guys grip me in a head lock and continue to beat me...I could hear the girl screaming..  
  
Then every thing went dark...  
  
*~  
  
Sumie:hiiiii..sorry 4 not updating 4 so long...-.- I got grounded 4 a week cuz of bad grades then our computer's guts went cablooy 4 a week..u.u;; I don't feel like explaining the detais at the moment.my brain's fried...:p Thanks 4 the reviews!! Please give me mooooore!!! ^o^ 


	6. beaten part 2

Sumie:...kaiba got hurted baaaaaad  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
Beaten part 2  
  
7:45pm  
  
Shizuka  
  
I was laying on my bed, about to doze-off, when my watch alarm went off.  
Time for prep school...  
  
I stood up and walked over to my night stand, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still puffy from when I'd been crying earlier..  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed out the door without saying goodbye to mother.  
It was dark out, but there was no moon OR stars in the sky, Street lights flickered above my head. I hate the city.  
I heard a police siren..the wind blew, ruffling my hair. A dog barked, I wonder what oni-chan is doing...I wish mother liked him more...he's so nice. I still don't know why mother divorced dad...they seemed so happy together, though I do remember dad yelling at night That would always scare me, but oni-chan always helped me get through that fear..  
I remember the day I had to move away from dad and oni-chan, he ran after our car, screaming... I stopped walking, I could hear the screaming in my head..but..wait..the screaming's not coming from my head! I looked around wildly, some one was screaming, but whom? And were are they?! I looked around again, it seemed to be coming from one of the alleys around the corner...  
  
I in that direction until I saw what the screaming was coming from, a tall girl with long black hair was standing on the curb yelling at a group of people who were standing in a circle, kicking some thing, from across the street.  
  
Oh, God, a street fight.  
  
I ran over to the girl.  
  
"What happened?! Who are they beating up?!"  
She looked at me; tears were all over her face.  
  
"I-I don't know!" she sobbed, " but he saved me. Please help him!" But how could I help him?! There was 10 of them and only 1 of me!  
  
I worked up some courage and walked over to them.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!"  
  
They didn't notice me.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
One of them noticed me and started telling his friends to stop and look.  
  
"Wadda you want?" One of them asked me.  
Darn it! I still couldn't see who they were beating up!  
  
"Stop beating that kid up!" I yelled..They looked at me strange.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's mean!" I couldn't think of anything else to say..-.-; "....Please!"  
  
Some of them sighed...did I really sound that pathetic? They got in a circle again and whispered to each other. After a couple seconds the circle broke up and they walked away.."This is a waist of time, any way!"  
  
I could finally see who they had been beating up..  
  
Kaiba.  
  
He was unconscious. There was blood all over his clothes and face, he had cuts and scrapes on his hands and face, there was a big bruise on his cheek, and his clothes had lots of tears in them.  
  
Holy crap, what should I do?! Kaiba needed an ambulance! I ran to the nearest pay phone, leaving Kaiba with the black haired girl. I put in 10 cense and dialed 911..I waited...it wasn't ringing...I looked at the phone's screen, it read: NO SIRVICE.  
  
I looked around...maybe I could use a phone from some ones house, but this part of town is all warehouse buildings...which were CLOSED!! I ran around franticly, looking for some one that would help us..but the streets were deserted...This is terrible!!  
Just then I saw a car coming down the road. I did an incredibly stupid thing and ran out in front of the car, hoping it would stop. It did, thank God. Some one got out and ran up to me.  
  
"Oni-chan!" I half laughed, half cried. I'm so glad he found me!  
  
"Shizuka! What the Hell are you doing out here at night?! Don't you have to be at prep-school?!"  
  
"Yes, but something happened! You must help us or Kaiba might die!" tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"Kaiba?! Dieing?! 'US!!' What the Hell are you talking about?!"  
  
I started to cry harder, "S-some guys were beating up Kaiba because he tried to save this one girl, I don't know the whole story, and now he's hurt really badly and no one will help us."  
  
"Were is he?"  
  
"In an alley a couple blocks away."  
  
He hugged me, "let's go, then!" We got in the car. I directed him to the alley were Kaiba and the girl were. We got out and ran over to them.  
  
Oni-chan stared at Kaiba for a moment. "Whoa! Kaiba really got a wholloping!"  
  
All of us carried him to the car, put him in the back seat with the girl and drove off.  
  
"Should we take him to the Hospital?" asked the girl. I still didn't know her name.  
  
Oni-chan answered her, "Nah, I don't think he has any broken bones or any thing. Lets just take 'im to my place and doctor him up!"  
  
We pulled into the parking lot of oni-chan's apartments. I looked around and realized that I'd never been here before, so I tried to memorize how we got to his room: it was on the third floor, room 301.  
  
We walked into the apartment. It was small, dark, messy, and smelled of smoke. Trash bags and beer cans littered the floor, there was lots of broken glass from bottles on the kitchen table.  
  
"Good, dad's not home yet.." Oni-chan was mumbling to himself..  
"OK, let's bring him into my room, I'll sleep on the couch tonight!"  
  
We took Kaiba and laid him on oni-chan's bed. He pulled up a chair beside Kaiba and looked at his wounds.  
  
"Shizuka, aaand..what's your name?"  
  
The girl with the black hair looked startled when she was asked this."M-my name is Rikako."  
  
"OK-then..Shizuka and Rikako, can you go and get me some cold water and a first aid kit?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
we walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Rikako looked at me, and started to cry.  
  
I was startled, "W-what's rong?!"  
  
"I-it's just...Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you and your brother hadn't come along!" She hugged my tightly, sobbing on my shoulder. 0.0;; I patted her on the back..^^;  
  
We came back into oni-chan's room with a glass bowl filled with cold water and a washcloth, and the first aid kit. He took them both  
  
"Thanks you guys"  
  
Oni-chan took the wet washcloth out of the bowl, folded it up and placed it on Kaiba's forehead. He opened up the first aid kit and hesitated.  
  
"Arg, this feels strange! Shizuka, you do it!"  
  
He got up from the chair, walked over to me, and then sat ME down in it.  
  
Oni-chan grined at me, "Just give 'im some band aids or somthin'..I don't care!" He walked out of the room, Rikako fallowed..I was alone with Kaiba..I blushed...I hope he stays unconscious!  
  
I took a band aid out of the first aid kit and placed it on a big cut on kaiba's thumb..I sat there for a moment, watching the blood from the cut soak through the band aid...I sighed...then something clicked in my brain...MOM! Prep school had been over for at least a half an hour! Mokuba's probably wondering were Kaiba is, too!  
  
I got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Oni-chan! Can I use your phone? I need to call mother! Oh, and, sorry Rikako, but can you finish helping Kaiba?"  
  
Oni-chan looked from Rikako to me, "Ok, but you'll have to go out side to call, we don't get a very good connection in here..."  
  
"OK!"  
  
I ran out side and quickly dialed mother's number.  
I heard it ringing....  
But I only got the answering machine..  
  
'Hello, you've reached the Jounouchi residence. Sorry, but we cannot take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep...'  
  
I wonder were she could be...I hpe she wasn't out looking for me!!  
  
** BEEP **  
  
"Uh...Hi, mother, it's Shizuka...I'm sorry, it's so late, I didn't call you..but I wanted to say that I wont be coming home tonight..."  
  
I hesitated..I couldn't tell her that I was at oni-chan's! She'd freak! So I lied...  
  
"I-I was walking home from prep school with a friend and she got sick...she has a very bad fever and her parents wont be home till midnight..I can't leave her alone, so I might as well stay with her...I'm sorry..I'll be back tomorrow morning...see ya..."  
  
** Click **  
  
I sighed...I hope mother doesn't get too mad at me..  
  
Now I have to call Mokuba...but I don't know his phone number!! u.u;; I can't wake Kaiba up and ask him! Mabye I could call the Kaiba Corporation building and leave a message! Yeah! I'm sure oni-chan has that number on a package of Duel Monsters Cards or something!  
  
I ran back into the apartment and went over to oni-chan, whom was sitting on the couch, drinking pop.  
  
"Did you call ma?"  
  
"Yep! ...uh, oni-chan...do you have a package of cards I can see?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..sure..why?"  
  
"I need to call Kaiba Corp. to tell Mokuba that Kaiba wont be home tonight."  
  
"Um..ok."  
  
He led me into his room, and pulled out a shoe box from underneath his bed.  
  
"Here ya go, this box has all my cards in it."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
I opened the box and dug through all the cards..Good! I found two crumpled packages at the bottom of the box.  
  
I searched the back of one of the packages to find the numbers to call for questions and comments. I found 2 numbers under the bar code: Industrial Illusions aaaand Kaiba Corp.! Great!  
  
I carried the package out side with the phone and dialed the number.  
It rang for a few seconds...  
  
A lady with a very cheesy voice answered..  
"Hello! Kaiba Corporation fron desk, how may I help yooooou?" ^____^  
  
"Um, can you let me talk to Mr. Kaiba?..." I didn't know what else to say! ^^;  
  
"I'm sorry, he didn't check in at all this evening. Would you like to leave a voice message?"  
  
"Yes, uh, thanks!"  
  
"just a moment."  
  
** Click **  
  
I heard a computer voice  
  
"Hello, you've reached the desk of..."  
  
The voice broke off and I heard Kaiba's voice.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, please leave a message if it's important."  
  
"Oh..Um..Hi, this is Shizuka Jounouchi. This message is actually for Mokuba..I don't know your guy's home number, so I just called here.^^;; sorry!...um, Mokuba, Seto's not gunna come home tonight because he got hurt and I don't really know were you live exactly...so we're at oni-chan's apartment..don't get too worried about him! He's not too badly hurt and we're taking good care of him!!  
Ok! See ya! Sorry for the extremely lame message! ^o^;; "  
  
I hung up..I hope he gets that message soooon...!! ^^;  
  
I walked back into oni-chan's apartment, gave him the phone and the shoe box, and then walked into the room were Rikako and Kaiba were.  
  
I looked down at Kaiba. He had a patch on his cheek and forhead and lots of bad aids on his hands...  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Just fine! I don't think he'll wake up for a long time, though...We just need to let him rest, now!"  
  
"Oh, OK..."  
  
Rikako got up and left the room, closing the door behind her...I took her place on the chair next to Kaiba and sat there staring at him for what seemed like forever..  
  
*~*~  
  
Sumie: PHEEW!!!! LONG SAPPY CHAPTERS ALWAYS TIRE ME OUT!! .." 


	7. Strange Feelings Chapter

Sumie:finaly started the 7th chapter..@.@ I can tell this one's gunna be hard 2 write!! Yami Yugi: mh-hm, suuure..that's not a very good excuse ya'know! Sumie: *twitch * well-ANY WAY...my message in the last chapter got cut off when I sent it in! ;.; I guess I made it too long! @.@ hope it doesn't do that 2 this 1!! ^^  
  
**Chapter 7 Kaiba 3:17 am  
  
Dark..I can see a boy holding a baby sitting out side a church...  
  
A tall man with black hair comes out of the church and sits next to the boy, puts his arm around him, the boy pushes him away. The man takes the baby and walks back into the church, shaking his head.  
  
More people come out, trying to talk to the boy, but he keeps ignoring them, they go away, but more people always come..  
Finally, the man who took the baby comes out again, takes the boys hand, and leads him away from the church..smoke is billowing out of a chimney....  
  
I don't know why..but this seems some what familiar....  
  
My eyes opened, it was dark...I was laying flat on my back on a hard bed, a blanket was pulled up to my chin. Where the hell am I?! I sat up..suddenly there was a tremendous pain in the back of my head! I groaned and laid down again.. What should I do?! I don't know where I am...and how did I get here?! All I can remember is being smashed in the back of the head with a bottle by those drunk kids! Oh-I must've blacked out after that....I DO remember dreaming...I cant quite recall what I dreamed about, though..I think I should try to get up again and explore..maybe I could find my way back home. I got up off the bed with some difficulty..but standing was ALOT harder. My back and arms hurt so much..I staggered over to the door, opened it, and paused to rest on the doorway for a couple seconds. I could tell I was in an apartment, and I could hear someone snoring.. I started to move again, towards the front door..the pain in my head and back was almost unbearable, I could feel myself losing consciousness again...my vision was getting fuzzy...suddenly, I tripped over something and fell hard on the floor..I heard the thing I tripped over move and then gasp. Then I fainted again.. *~ I awoke again, still laying on the floor, but I was on my back with a blanket over me and a pillow under my head..pale light was streaming through a window.  
I sat up, this time with less difficulty. I still hurt a great deal, but my back didn't ache so much.  
  
I looked around, there didn't seem to be anyone in the house, but them someone came out of a room and came over to me....JOUNOUCHI??!!!!?! He smirked at my surprised face.."So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" he sighed, "Schools already over..Shizuka called the school, don't worry..she called Mokuba, too..she'll probably be here soon with Rikako to check on you.." "WHAT??!! Where the hell am I?! How'd I get here?! And who's Shizuka and Rikako?!" He stared at me, "Jeez, don't get your underwear in a bunch!! You're at my house, Shizuka and us saved your smelly butt from a mob and brought you here, so be grateful!! Oh-and Rikako is that girl you saved and Shizuka is my sister..don't you remember her?! Jeez-short term memory!!" He knocked on the back of my head, witch really, really hurt, considering he knocked the part were those kids bashed me with a bottle!B-( I frowned.. Jounouchi walked over to the front door and then turned around to say something to me, "I'm gunna go meat Yugi and Honda at the arcade, until Shizuka and Rikako get here, DON'T MESS WITH MY STUFF!! And don't leave the house!! (Shizuka told me to tell you that.^^;) OK!BEY!" He flicked me off, then slammed the door behind him...oh, jeez, I hate that guy!! ."  
  
It was about 45 minutes before Shizuka and Rikako came by. When they came in, Rikako ran over to me and gave me a huge hug...0.o;; "I'm so glad you're up!!" She squeezed me titer,"I'd like to thank you for saving me last night, it was really heroic!!" She continued to strangle/hug me. I looked at Shizuka pleadingly, all she did was laugh. -.-;  
  
"Ha-ha!! Hey! You must be hungry! I'll make some ramen."  
  
"Um, actually, no thanks, I'll just take a glass of water, please." Just then my stomach growled..o_o; Shizuka looked at me disapprovingly, "I think you need ramen" She went and busied herself in the kitchen.  
  
When Rikako finally released me, she helped me into the bed I had been in before. "Do you need any more pillows?" she stared at me..  
  
"Um..no....thanks....Wow, it feels strange when this many people are so nice t me!" We heard Shizuka calling for Rikako in the kitchen. She said goodbye to me and went to see what Shizuka needed. I sighed...finally, alone...  
  
I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to make pictures out of the dots on it... A few minutes past...I continued to stare at the ceiling..I heard the door open. I quickly sat up to see that it was Shizuka, balancing a very full boll of steaming ramen. I got up and limped over to her.. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"Um.." She tilted the ramen to one side, trying to keep it in the bowl, "That's ok.I'll just set it down over..." she gasped as she tripped over my foot. I caught her around the waist witch caused me to tumble over also. She landed on top of me, her face right up to mine, our noses almost touching... Every thing froze, it seemed..I heard the bowl of ramen smash behind us and ramen splash, but it didn't matter..My heart was pounding so fast I could hardly breath, let alone move! What was happening to me?! I was looking at her strait in the eye, I saw her blush, my face got pretty hot, too. We laid there like that for some time, it felt like time was frozen, we didn't even blink. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring.  
  
Shizuka quickly got up and answered it for me, looking breathless. "H-hello?" She paused, "Oh, yeah, sure! Kaiba, it's Mokuba!" She handed me the phone.  
  
"Hello...Mokuba?" The phone was rather staticy, but I could still hear him, "N-nii-sama!! How are you?!" I smiled and laughed, "Just fine, thanks, and you?" "Um-a, when are you gunna come home, nii-sama?" "I dunno, are you ok?" "Yeah, but, can I come over and pick you up? Aren't you at Jounouchi's apartment?" "Yeah...hold on," I asked Shizuka if Mokuba could come, she nodded, "Yeah, sure you can come! Can you walk here? Do you need the address?" "Yes, I can walk there, and I've already looked up his address." "Well, ok, see ya then!" "Bye." We hung up.  
  
I sighed, "Mokuba will be here in a while..." I blushed, trying not to look at Shizuka, I could feel her watching me. I remembered the ramen, smashed on the floor. Eager to do something other than sit there and blush, I suggested we clean it up. She seemed startled, "Y-yeah, sure, you wait here, I'll go get a rag..." She hurried out of the room.  
  
As I sat there on the floor, I just could help but keep thinking of the way Shizuka's face looked while she was on top of me, she looked like she wanted to cry...I blushed again, harder this time. I'm glad no ones here to see me.. Just then Jounouchi burst threw the door. -_-;;  
  
"Hey Kaiba, old buddy!!" He smiled ear to ear and slapped my back. Why is he so happy? ..buddy?! "I just got back from the arcade. I don't know why, but Honda was really amused by the fact that you got beat up by bullies! So amused that he felt the urge to tell everyone around us..." He smirked, oh, yeah, that's why he's so happy..(= =); I sighed, "So, what did the people he told say, were they amused alsoe?" His smile widened, "Yes, yeees, they were very amused!! Everybody can't wait to see you when you come back to school, I bet you they'll even sing you a little song!!" He sniggered. Oh god, what does he have planned..-_-; Well, I guess I deserve it...  
  
He ran out of the room, laughing. Right after he left, Shizuka came in with a bucket in her hands. I stood up and took the bucket from her, "Ok, lets get to work." We picked up all the pieces of broken glass and scrubbed all the ramen out of the carpet. After we finished we stood back to admire our work.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Kaiba. You should really be resting, not working!" She smiled I smiled back, "Well.."  
  
We heard a knock at the front door. Shizuka's smile widened. "It must be Mokuba!"  
  
She ran to get the door. I waited a few moments, then, suddenly I was tackled by a flying bundle of black hair...o_0; I smiled weakly, "Uuuuuuhhhhhh..hi Mokuba..." "Nii-sama!! I'm glad you're ok!!" Shizuka laughed..-_-;;  
  
Mokuba got off me and walked over to Shizuka, he bowed, "Thank you very much for helping Nii-sama, you have my deepest gratitude!" "Well, you're very welcome Mokuba!! ^-^" I blushed, "Yeah, I should thank you, too!.." She walked over to me, smilling, sat down on the bed next to me and put her face up close to mine, looking strait into my eyes. "...um..so, yes...t-thank..you" I gulped..this felt strange.. Mokuba interrupted this strange moment, "Heeeyyy!! Nii-sama! When're we gunna go hooome?" I shook my head, trying to get all the strange thoughts running through my head, "Hey, Mokuba! Don't be so rude..I dunno when we should go home..eheh, Shizuka, when should we go home?" I blushed, feeling stupid. u.u" "oh-I don't care, but I really shouldn't be saying any thing since this is oni-chan's apartment------" "-Yeah! Get outa here, Kaiba! I suddenly noticed that Jonouchi was standing in the corner. Ooooooohh crap! How long had he been standing there?! Had he seen Shizuka...Shizuka..  
  
"Oni-chan! Don't be so rude!" Shizuka frowned at him. I blushed. Jonouchi sighed, "Fine! I'll drive you's, but please, my dad'll be home soon (he usually comes home the second day) and I don't want you guys hangin around here when he comes! Shizuka, sorry, but You'll hafta go too.." She smiled, "OK!" she took my arm, "Cummon, Kaiba, I'll help you down stairs!" With little trouble we got down stairs to the parking lot were Jonouchi's beat u car was.I sat next to Shizuka in the back seat while Mokuba sat with Jonouchi in the front.  
  
It was really quite during the drive.Shizuka was the only one who talked. "Oh, I hope mom isn't to worried about me..." I stared out the window, trying not to look at her..  
  
The car stopped at the front gate of my house, Mokuba helped me out, Shizuka got out, too. When we got out of the car, Shizuka and I faced each other. "Mokuba, please go in the house.." "Ok, nii-sama." After I was sure Mokuba was out of hearing distance, I moved closer to Shizuka. "Ah.I wanted to thank you again before I left...and stuff..I hope I wasn't a bother." She smiled, "No, you weren't a bother at all! It was actually fun getting to know you better!...Now, c'mon! I'll help you to your door!" She grabbed my hand, I blushed. "Uh.thanks."  
  
We got up to the door, Shizuka opened it wide and put her hand out. "There! See you Kaiba!" She smiled, then walked...over..and...hugged me... I blushed so hard I had to hide my face. "Uh, yes, thanks for having me." I heard Jonouchi yelling at Shizuka t hurry up, I hope he didn't see her hugging me! "Ok oni-chan! Bye, Kaiba!" she waved at me as she ran back to the car. I watched their car until it turned a corner, then went back inside, flopped on the couch and fell asleep. 


End file.
